


For All Have Sinned and Fall Short of The Glory of God

by donntlookatme



Category: Historical RPF, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: I'm Sorry, Lucifer is a power bottom, M/M, a disgrace to literature, an insult to both Milton and the biblical Satan, historically innacurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He visits him in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Have Sinned and Fall Short of The Glory of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagat/gifts).



> First of all, I'm sorry for the historical innacuracy, the mediocrity and preteniousness of the fic itself and generally the fact that this is a fic that exist. Shame on me, shame on me and shame on me again. One day I will write a fic worthy of Milton's boner for the biblical Satan. Secondly, happy birthday NG. I hope you encounter a lot of quality porn in your life.

He awakens on a meadow- by now, his mind recognizes it immediately upon waking. Similarly, he recognizes that he isn’t awake, despite his mind appearing to be. He has read about people waking in their sleep, of people having visions, but never quite like this- it was strange, almost frightening the first few times, but now it has become a common occurence, one that he’s, despite his obvious reluctance considering the circumstances, come to enjoy. He is sinning, one part of him knows. The other part, one that seems to thrive in these instances, is telling him  _ not yet, you’re merely educating yourself- distancing yourself from this knowledge, that would be a sin. _ Or perhaps it is the voice of the serpent- it does say similar things to him. He doesn’t know which option is scarier. 

He sees the serpent before him then, or rather, the man. He is smiling at his thoughts. From what John has heard from him, he must be happy with them- why would he not, when he is the source of them, source of the conflict he claims to have caused, is _proud_ to have caused? The devil is tempting him, quite literally. He looks beautiful in the fake sun of the dream- it came as a surprise at first, how breath-takingly beautiful he was (he was a fool for not realizing someone like _him_ would be so beautiful, but he’s never known, never even heard of such idea- now it makes too much sense- how else could he tempt people?) but now his beauty is expected, even if no less dazzling. The man - the serpent - laughs at him, a rich pleasant sound that would charm about anybody, even if something leaves John unsettled.

 “I am not tempting you, nor am I putting thoughts into your head.” the devil speaks out at last, sitting down into the grass beside him. He is graceful in his movements, and lays down too close to be proper. John feels something stir within him.

“Why grace me with your presence, if not to tempt me?” he sends half a smile in the other’s direction- a mistake, as the devil smiles back at him, his beautiful face seeming closer than it really is. For a moment, it’s no wonder that other angels fell for him, fought against Heaven itself under his command.

“You seemed interested in my story. Who would be better to tell it, if not me? History has long known only the winning side of the revolution.” the fallen angel huffs, his eyes briefly turning towards the sky before landing back on him, “If I were trying to tempt you, you would have been already seduced.”

_Maybe I am,_ is what runs through his mind at first, prompting another laugh of the devil. This feels wrong, should feel wrong, but he is only a man - much like Adam - and hasn’t Adam’s first sin given him new knowledge as well? He swallows. “What would you offer?”

“Endless knowledge, for one. Power over others, wealth...” his voice trails of, and it is with a blink that he realizes the fallen angel is naked now. “Or simply fullfilling your desires...” his voice seems to have dropped lower, but is just as melodic. To his own shame, he feels himself getting interested.

“I have no desire for those things.” he says, but his voice falls flat. There is a weight on top of him, the face of the devil right in front of him. It looks no less beautiful.

“As I said, I am not tempting you.” he can feel the breath against his lips, almost like this isn’t a dream, the dream-like detacheness from the world missing, his senses stronger, overwhelming.

 “I find myself seduced nonetheless.” he finds himself muttering, and then lips are pressing against his, soft and insistent. He doesn’t resist, and when the devil’s tongue probes the seam of his lips, he opens them willingly. _Kissing someone has no right to feel this good_ , he thinks, _of course it is; all temptations  feel good,_ he thinks again. The serpent’s chuckle sens shivers down his spine and his arms reach up to clutch at his shoulders.

 With a gasp, he pulls away, his mind muddled by the pleasure. He’s breathless, the devil looking at him with something akin to interest. Then he’s leaning into his neck and kissing it- John is surprised by how good it feels, his hips moving almost on their own accord. He thinks about undressing, but then he finds himself naked- the other’s doing, most probably. He doesn’t know where to put his hands- he hasn’t done this with a woman, let alone a fallen angel.

 “Do all demons like to engage in, ah,” his speech stutters when the other’s mouth trails across his chest and bites, the sensation surprisingly arousing, “carnal pleasures?” his body feels alight - _is it the devil or does it always feel like this?_ He arches into the other’s touch, feels hands trailing down his sides. Is this why the angels chose to fall?

 “Not only demons,” comes the reply, somewhere from between his legs. He feels the other’s breath over his arousal and closes his eyes. “angels as well. All living things, really.”

 And then the devil’s mouth is closing around him and he throws his head back into the grass, which he doesn’t feel anymore- all he can register is the heat in his nethers, spreading all over his body in pleasant waves. He falls silent save for his breathing, and then the heat is gone.

 “Does this feel like a sin?” the devil asks, his pleasure apparent in his voice - John opens his eyes and looks on helplessly as he kneels in between his legs, takes him in his hand and then lowers himself onto him, until - his eyes close again, cheeks reddening with shame. _He is commiting sodomy with the devil himself._ The devil, which seems to be enjoying himself, moaning from pleasure. He starts moving, and it shouldn’t feel as good as it does.

 “Where do you draw the line between pleasure and lust? What’s wrong with lust? Why would God give man a fruit he isn’t supposed to eat, then give him the curiosity that will make him fall? _Why_ should He be the one to dictate things?” the devil goes on, his voice tinted by pleasure and high-pitched. It feels good; he feels light touching his eyelids and doesn’t dare open his eyes. _Why indeed_? This is blasphemy, but he thinks he understands - understands the devil, of all beings - knows, on some level, that it’s wrong, but he can see why he would rebel. Why he is still rebelling, despite his failure. He tries thinking about his questions, but fails to think at all, not when the devil himself is moving over him, sending sparks through his entire being.

 “Lucifer-” he calls when he feels the pleasure reach it’s peak, a groan following shortly after. There’s laughter coming from the other, wetness on his stomach. The light subdues. He doesn’t open his eyes.

 “Nobody has called me that name in a while.” he hears the devil comment.

 “Will you take my soul?” he asks, breathless. He probably deserves it.

 “I wasn’t tempting you.” the voice sounds distant, now, but still laughing. He opens his eyes.

It’s dark in his room and he feels the wetness between his thighs. “Until next time.” he mutters, and moves to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally suck dick for feedback


End file.
